


My Oh My

by cdaae



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Intrigue, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdaae/pseuds/cdaae
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

Birthdays were meant to be a happy affair. Persephone hadn’t necessarily had any  _ bad  _ birthdays but… they seemed to be missing something. Each year was a reminder that she was another year older and there was still so much of the word she hadn’t seen. She’d been homeschooled all her life, sheltered by her mother and hidden from the world and she wanted to escape. So, for her eighteenth birthday, she had steeled her nerves and asked for the unthinkable. 

“I want to go visit Eros.” Her voice was timid and she kept her eyes on the ground. She already knew that the answer was certainly going to be no.

Demeter looked up at her daughter in mild alarm. “Out of the question.”

Persephone held her ground. “Mother please, I’m an adult now, can’t I go see my friend?”

“You’ve never met him! Texting doesn’t count.” Demeter turned her attention back to her sewing. “He could be some sort of sicko, waiting to murder you.”

“Mom, Eros has been my friend for years, we video chat, he’s a real person. He wouldn’t hurt me.”

Demeter shook her head. “Absolutely not. Isn’t he in London? You’re a small town girl, the city would swallow you whole. And he’s in a completely different country, can you imagine taking a flight that long your first time away from home?”

“Eros would be with me-”

Demeter cut her off, quickly becoming exasperated. “Persie, I said no.”

“But mother-”

“ _ No _ .”

Tears brimmed in Persephone’s eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks. “You can’t keep me here forever!” She retreated into her bedroom but made sure to slam the door loudly. She rested against the door, her hand covering her mouth in an effort to stifle her sobs. Looking around her bedroom, all she saw was  _ Demeter’s perfect daughter _ . The walls were painted a pink that always seemed too bright for her eyes, adding to her desire to be somewhere -  _ anywhere _ \- else. Everything in her closet was perfectly pressed and cute and… and… disgusting. Her mother had selected every article of clothing she owned. The knick-knacks on her shelves, cute little porcelain unicorns, stuffed teddies and cheerful dolls with mocking smiles? Demeter. The pink rainbow printed sheets and sheer pink canopy over her bed? Demeter. There wasn’t a smidgeon of Persephone in the entire room, at least not who she  _ truly _ was. She was Demeter’s daughter, and that’s all she’d ever been and likely ever would be. 

“Maybe I’ll run away.” She whispered the impossible dream, as if putting a voice to the thought would make it a reality as she leaned against the door, she slid to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest. She knew she didn’t have anywhere near enough money saved if she wanted to flee. 

Persephone struck her fist against the carpet in a rare burst of anger. She loved her mother, but she’d never been out of their shitty little Iowa town in the middle of nowhere. Even in the small town, where they knew everyone, Demeter rarely let her out of her sight. Persephone had never gone to the mall with friends or been to the cinema with a boyfriend. “School is more important.” her mother had said. Persephone might not have minded if “school” meant sitting in a classroom people her own age. But no, “school” was hours on end at the kitchen table, cooped up in the house with her mother.

She hit the ground a second time. It was so unfair. Demeter controlled her every move. She was trapped. 

**~*~*~*~**

“Make a wish.” Demeter held a camera up, watching Persephone in front of her cake, which her mother had proudly informed her was gluten-free, dairy-free, and sugar-free. ‘ _ Delicious _ ’, she thought sarcastically.

Persephone hesitated in front of her cake, lips pursed to blow. She knew what she wanted, but was it even worth wishing for? Demeter would never let her have it, not in a million years. Still… wishing anyway couldn’t hurt,  _ right _ ?

_ ‘I wish to go to London _ .’ Her mind repeated the words again and again as she blew out her candle, desperately trying to will the desire into reality. The camera flashed. In that split second, Persephone swore that a dark figure was standing behind her mother. She told herself it was just a shadow made by the flash. What else could it have been? She lived in a tiny little town surrounded by cornfields. Nothing interesting ever happened here. 

Demeter placed a wrapped box in front of Persephone, raising the camera once more. Persephone ripped the paper from the box with mild enthusiasm, opening it. She knew the box was too small to fit a plane ticket but a tiny piece of her silently hoped anyway. It was a silver bracelet with a little pomegranate charm. Persephone forced a smile as her mother took another picture. “Thanks, mom.” 

Her mother clasped the bracelet around her wrist, but Persephone couldn’t help but feel it was nothing but a shackle, tethering her to Demeter. She rose from the table. “Persie, you haven’t had cake yet.”

“Mom…” She made the mistake of glancing at her mother, and Demeter’s hopeful look put an end to any attempt to escape. She sat down heavily. Her mother sliced the cake into neat little pieces, serving one to Persephone. She took a bite, only to confirm that the cake was, indeed, terrible. She forced herself to eat it anyway. Finally, she received a reprieve, slipping back into her bedroom. As she prepared for bed, she thought on the logistics of running away. She had enough for a bus ticket. Maybe if she found a job as soon as she arrived… wherever. Persephone sighed. Yeah right, like it would be that easy. 

“Face it,” she said to her reflection in the bathroom mirror. “You’re stuck here.”

She climbed into bed, feeling like the walls of her room were starting to close in. Persephone had only just drifted off to sleep when the clock struck midnight. A whisper of a voice in her ear woke her. “Persephone…” She sat up, looking around. No, her bedroom was definitely empty. She must have dreamed the voice. It had belonged to a man, she knew that much, deep and… alluring. Her name was a soft hiss from his lips and she wanted to hear him say it again. But there was only silence. It was just a dream. 

**~*~*~*~**

Persephone had hoped she’d feel better in the morning. But when she woke to the same bubblegum pink walls and gauzy curtains around her, she felt trapped all over again. This wasn’t her. She brushed her teeth and applied a bit of lip gloss, the only makeup she was allowed to own. “Makeup is for whores, sweetheart.” her mother had said. She had no semblance of control in her life. If she escaped, who would she even be? 

She stared back at her reflection in the mirror but she didn’t know the girl that was looking back at her. It was time for a change. 

She slipped scissors from her mother’s craft room, tiptoeing back to her bathroom. Her mother wouldn’t be awake for another hour or so. She hesitated, holding the scissors open around a chunk of her hair. Her mother would be furious; she had always been proud of Persephone’s long russet hair, forcing her to grow it until it trailed down past her butt.  _ All the more reason to cut it, _ Persephone thought to herself.

Snip!

The lock of hair fell to the counter. Persephone hadn’t realized she had been holding her breath until she let out a sharp exhale. The world was still turning, Demeter was still asleep. She took the scissors to the rest of her hair, cutting away chunk after chunk until it came just past her shoulders, even and freeing. She didn’t dare cut it any shorter than that. 

Persephone was right. Demeter was furious, running her fingers through her daughter’s hair and lamenting the loss. “It was so beautiful… Why would you do this?”

“I wanted to change things up a bit.” 

In that moment, Demeter realized she might be losing her daughter.

**~*~*~*~**

Persephone had thought her mother would forget about her request to go see Eros. Possibly on accident, but more likely on purpose with the hope that Persephone wouldn’t bring it up again. 

And Persephone didn’t. She’d resigned herself to her fate. 

So it was a surprise when Demeter presented her with a plane ticket. Persephone stared at the little ticket to freedom in her hand. She was at a loss for words. 

“I’ve thought about it a lot,” Demeter said, watching her daughter. “I’m willing to let you go.  _ But _ your cousin, Artemis, is going too.” Persephone groaned inwardly. Artemis was a couple years older than her and a total buzzkill. Artemis was serious and focused, with little room for fun. While Persephone wanted to run around outside and play in the dirt, Artemis wanted to stay inside and carefully brush her doll’s hair. Still, Persephone wasn’t going to let Artemis ruin this trip. 

“Thanks mom.” She hugged her mom around the waist. 

Demeter held her daughter to her. “Call me every night, ok?” Persephone nodded. “My sweet girl…” She caressed Persephone’s face softly as she looked down at her. “Be safe.”

Persephone had a couple of days to pack. Artemis came over and tried to reason her through it. ‘You’ll need one outfit for each day we’ll be there. Fourteen outfits. Bring a change of clothes for each day, just in case. You’ll want to bring four… no… five nice outfits, incase we go to a nice dinner or to a show… Bring a swimsuit.”

Persephone glanced at her quizzically. “A swim suit? Artemis, it’s going to be cold while we’re there.”

“Just in case. You should always be prepared.”

Persephone tried to stuff a lacy bra and panty set into her suitcase, an article she had gotten without her mother’s knowledge. Artemis snatched it away from her. “Perse, what’s this? You don’t need to bring this. You’re not planning on anyone seeing your… underthings, after all.” 

Persephone took it back and added it to her suitcase. “I guess I just want to be prepared.” She stuck her tongue out at her cousin, ignoring Artemis’s disapproving gaze. She secretly hoped that maybe she’d meet a stranger while in London. Persephone was tired of being a virgin, in all honesty. She’d never even been kissed! It was time to change that and this trip was the perfect chance. She could have fun with someone, explore to her heart’s content, and then come home and never have to see them again afterward. 

Demeter drove her and Artemis to the airport. Though she was silent, Persephone could feel how tense her mother was. Her heart beat served as an anxious reminder in her chest that Demeter could still change her mind. She was immensely relieved to board the plane after a long, tearful hug from her mother. Artemis settled into her seat, pulling a book from her carry-on. Persephone sat upright and alert. She’d never been on a plane before and anxiety was starting to kick in. Persephone gripped the armrests as soon as the plane started to move. Artemis was oblivious to her plight, engrossed in her book. 

Once they were in the air, Persephone exhaled. She nudged her cousin. “Are you excited?”

Artemis glanced at her. “I guess. I’ve been before, it’s not so exciting.”

“I think it is. Just imagine all the people we’ll meet!”

“Why do you want to meet people?” Artemis scrunched up her nose. “People suck.”

“We know everyone in town. Doesn’t that bore you? I want to meet  _ new  _ people, I want to learn about them, I want to have more than one friend. If we were staying longer, maybe even a boyfriend.”

Artemis closed her book. “Boys are gross.”

“Have you ever kissed one?”

“Ew, no!” 

“So you’re a virgin, Artemis?” Persephone teased. 

Artemis huffed. “What’s wrong with that?”

“Well… aren’t you curious about what it’s like?”

“No. I’m not.” She opened her book again, pointedly angling herself away from Persephone. 

Persephone sighed. It was going to be a long flight. 

**~*~*~*~**

Ten and a half hours later, they landed. Artemis shook Persephone awake. “We’re here. Come on.” Persephone rubbed her eyes, groggy. Then she remembered. “We’re in London?” 

Artemis nodded. “Where else would we be?”

They couldn’t get off the plane quickly enough. Eros was waiting for her at the gate and she gasped. It was really him… in person! She abandoned her carry-on with Artemis and ran to her friend, who scooped her up in a bear hug. He was so much bigger in person! His hug was warm and comforting, like a fuzzy blanket wrapped around her. She didn’t want to let go. 

“Kore, I can’t believe it’s really you!” They both laughed. 

Artemis joined them, passing Persephone her bag. “Kore? Her name’s not Kore.”

Eros chuckled. “You must be the cousin. Kore is a nickname, I know her name is Persephone.” He draped one arm over Artemis’s shoulder. “I also know you’re here to make sure that I don’t murder sweet little Perse. She’s my friend, I would never hurt her. You on the other hand...” He trailed off with a mischievous grin.

“Ha ha. Very funny.” Artemis shrugged him off. “Can we go? It’s too crowded here.”

“Oh honey, you’re in London.” Eros took Persephone’s bag from her. “Everything is crowded here.” 

They retrieved their suitcases from the baggage claim while Eros gave them tips and facts about London. Persephone lived off his every word, dying to step out of the airport and take it all in. Excitement bubbled within her chest as they walked towards the door. She was really here. This was it. 

Persephone was in London. 


	2. Chapter 2

London was so much better than she’d imagined; it was bustling with activity and there were so many people amidst the mass of buildings and cars. In one minute, she thought she’d seen more people than she would see in the whole rest of her life in her miserable little town. Eros guided her to his car with one hand on the small of her back. They took the scenic route to his house, Persephone trying to take in as much of the city as she could, enchanted with the double decker buses and Union Jacks sprinkled here and there. It was so different from Iowa. She already wished her stay was longer.

His house was just outside the city, quaint and so very british. It looked like it belonged in a Jane Austen novel. It lay beyond a small white fence that was in need of repairs. The grass was untamed and free, vines extending from the ground and up the side of the house. The house was old, but it looked lived in- loved. White siding with brown accent lines and a thatched roof. Smoke billowed from a small chimney. It looked warm and homey. It was  _ perfect _ .

“Mum must be home, you’ll love her.” Eros parked beside the house. 

Persephone stepped out. “I thought you lived alone?” 

Eros paused. “I did. But after my girlfriend and I broke up, I came home. I couldn’t face an empty apartment. Plus rent in the city is hell.” He forced a little laugh in an attempt to cover the sadness in his voice and Persephone gave his hand a sympathetic squeeze.

They entered his home together, Artemis trailing behind them. His mother was cooking at the stove, turning to give them a warm smile. Persephone had never seen such a beautiful woman before. Dark- almost black- hair tumbled down her back in silky waves, tied back from her face. Her eyes glittered with kindness but there was something about her that exuded a fierceness that made her intimidating. Her plump, perfect lips pursed as she took in Persephone. “A virgin. Interesting.”

Persephone blinked. “I… I’m sorry?”

Eros ran a hand over his face. “Mum, don’t do that.” He sighed. “She’s good at reading people. Mum, this is Persephone and her cousin, Artemis.” 

“I’m Aphrodite,” she smiled again. “My son has told me a lot about you.” 

Persephone blushed. “Oh… Really?”

She nodded. “Yes. You may be the first girl he’s brought home that’s actually _ just _ a friend.” 

Eros rolled his eyes. “Anyway.” He led Persephone and Artemis to his bedroom. “I have a sleeping bag, you guys can take the bed.”

“Oh no, we couldn’t…” Persephone protested but Artemis rolled her eyes. 

“We’ll take it.”

Persephone sighed. Artemis was always so blunt, it drove her nuts sometimes. Tired from the long flight, Artemis changed into pajamas and went to sleep. Persephone sat with Eros on his bedroom floor, delighted to chat with her friend face to face. Eros smiled at her as he spoke softly so as not to wake Artemis, “It’s so nice to finally meet you. Well, in person.”

Persephone nodded. “Yeah, it’s great. I thought my mom would  _ never  _ let me leave. I can’t wait to explore the city.” 

Eros’s eyes twinkled. “I have a surprise for you, actually.”

“Oh? Tell me, tell me, tell me!”

“There’s a gala for the opening of a new season at the opera house. I have an invite, since I’m in the cast. You and your cousin can both come with me. You told me you’ve never been to a party before; this is an uptight party, but there’ll be drinks and dancing and fancy dresses.”

“Oh Eros… That’s so exciting! But… I didn’t bring a dress. My mom hasn’t let me wear a fancy dress since I was ten. Playing dress up is for little girls.”

Eros patted her head. “Your mum really fucked you up. That’s ok, we’ll go dress shopping tomorrow. We’ll get you something sexy, something that would make your mum’s head spin.”

Persephone giggled. After chatting a bit longer, Eros rolled out his sleeping bag and Persephone let him go to sleep. She joined Artemis in bed, though she felt like she was too worked up to sleep. Exhaustion soon claimed her with it’s sweet siren song, a promise of rest and dreams whispering in the back of her mind. 

It was close to midnight when a voice roused her. “Splendid one…” She heard the low rumble through the dark and, for a moment, was sure that she was still dreaming.

Persephone sat up, whispering, “Hello?”

“This life that your mother has planned for you…” The voice was soft, like a sultry whisper in her ear. “Why do you pretend to be sustained by such a meek life?”

She shook her head. “Who are you? What do you know about me and my life?”

The voice ignored her first question, hissing, “I know I can smell your ambitions as they rot at your feet!”

Persephone gripped the sheets, the voice sending a chill down her spine. “Tell me who you are…”

The voice did not answer, the only sound coming from the clock as it struck midnight. 

**~*~*~*~**

Persephone told herself it was a dream. It had to be. Disembodied voices did  _ not _ wake people and give them cryptic messages, not even in London. It was definitely a dream. 

Aphrodite made them toast and eggs for breakfast, but Eros was rushing them out the door, only allowing them to grab a piece of buttered toast as he tugged Persephone out the door. “Bye mum, we’ll be back later!”

Persephone laughed at him, “I’ve never seen a guy so eager to go dress shopping.”

“Are you kidding me? I love shopping!” He chose an upscale shop in the heart of the city. “The perfect dress is waiting for you in there, I just know it.” Persephone allowed him to take the lead as they ventured into unknown territory. Eros looked her over. “I think I know what size you are. Here.” He lead her from rack to rack, layering dresses in her arms with excitement. “Go try them on.”

Persephone tried on dress after dress, only to continually be told to try on the next. Eros seemed dissatisfied with each and every dress she tried on- until the last one. The moment she emerged from the dressing room, he sat upright, his eyes glistening with something Persephone didn’t quite recognize. “Oh honey,  _ yes _ .”

The dress was black and shiny, hugging her form in all the right places, tastefully showing off her curves. Long sleeves made her arms slender and a heart cut-out over her breasts enticed. Looking in the mirror, she no longer felt like Demeter’s daughter. She was  _ Persephone _ , and she was all grown up. “That’s the dress. You’re stunning. You’ll be the prettiest girl there.” Persephone glanced at the price tag, blanching. 

“Eros… I can’t afford this.” 

Eros slipped a credit card from his pocket, winking at her. “Go change, I got this babygirl.” Persephone protested but Eros insisted and she finally relented. She couldn’t deny that the idea of wearing that dress to the gala thrilled her. 

**~*~*~*~**

Artemis refused to go the gala, and nothing Persephone said could convince her to go. “I don’t wear dresses, you know I don’t. I don’t wear makeup or dance with boys. I’d hate every second of it.”

“But Artemis…” Persephone whined.

“You have your friend. You’ll be fine.”

Persephone sighed, turning so that Artemis could zip the dress for her. “Won’t you be bored here?”

“I brought several books. I’ll be fine.”

“Well… ok…” Persephone reluctantly left her friend behind. 

The opera house was old and ornate, and Persephone immediately adored it. Every bit of the building was so intricately detailed. Grand candelabras and chandeliers lit up the wide room where the gala was held. A string quartet played soft, classical music in the corner while graceful couples swirled in the center of the room. A waiter gave her and Eros glasses of champagne. It was Persephone’s first taste of alcohol, and she liked the way it bubbled on her tongue. Eros introduced her to a few of his friends, but she eventually lost sight of him in the crowd, wandering the ballroom alone. She was too short to look over heads for her friend. Instead, she moved to the outside of the room, hugging the wall. 

A tall, well built man with golden-blonde hair and dark eyes asked her to dance. Persephone hesitated, before accepting his hand. He whisked her onto the dance floor, his grip on her almost painful as he manipulated her movements. “You are just gorgeous… How have we never met before?”

“I’m… new in town.” Persephone’s skin flushed and she looked at the floor as they moved together, trying not to meet his intense gaze. 

“An American? Well, at least you’re pretty. What’s your name, sweetheart?” He moved in a slow rhythm with her. 

“Persephone. Yours?”

“Apollo.” She could swear she felt him inhale the scent of her hair, as if he could memorize the scent to track her like a dog if she disappeared. “So tell me, what brings you to London?”

“I’m visiting a friend of mine.” She tried to put a little distance between them, but his vice-like grip was relentless, holding her against his chest. His cologne assaulted her senses and his hand slowly travelled lower, until it was resting on her butt. He seemed oblivious to her discomfort, unable to see Persephone’s overwhelming relief when the waltz finally ended and he was obligated to release her waist. 

He held her wrist, refusing to release her. “Can’t I have another?”

“I-I need to use the ladies room. I’ll come back.” He finally released his hold on her, his predatory gaze lingering on the curves of her waist, and she all but ran to the restroom to escape the burning of his eyes. She felt a little shaken - something about the way he looked at her, like a prize instead of a person, was deeply unsettling. Persephone shuddered as she imagined his eyes. 

She was starting to feel hot, and anxiety bubbled within her as she searched for Eros again with no luck. She saw Apollo striding towards her and looked about in one last desperate search for her friend. 

A little ways from her was a door to the patio and she escaped through it, hoping the crowd had prevented Apollo from seeing where she went. The patio was only lit by a few candles, several empty tables and chairs sprinkled around the little escape from the ballroom. The chill night air was a welcome relief on her heated skin, and Persephone drew in a deep breath. Behind her, she heard the door open. ‘ _ Please don’t be him… Please don’t be Apollo _ ’, her mind pleaded. But before she could turn to look, she heard his voice. It was soft, but it stopped her dead in her tracks. Her heart pounded. That was the voice from her dream, it was unmistakable. 

“May I have the next dance?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: This chapter contains graphic depictions of rape and sexual assault

Persephone didn’t move, frozen as her heart thudded in her chest. She had to be dreaming again right?  _ Right _ ? Very slowly, she turned to face him. 

He was tall,  _ much _ taller than her, with a shock of white hair and an aquiline nose. His dark eyes seemed to sear her with a heat she had never felt before. He watched her, a soft smirk on his lips. “Are you going to accept my invitation?”

“You… want to dance with me? Who are you?”

“Who am I, little one?” He walked a slow circle around her. “You should know, you summoned me.”

She tried to turn with him, to keep up with him. “Summoned you? What are you talking about?”

He paused. “You hit the ground twice. When I came to you, you were crying, I believe. I usually ignore most requests but… I made an exception for you. I granted your wish, surely that means you owe me a dance.”

“My wish?” 

He was circling her again. “Yes. You’re in London, are you not? With a mother as strict as yours, surely you knew that only some sort of divine intervention would convince her to allow you to go.”

‘ _ Divine intervention _ …’ She turned to him. “Are you God?”

He laughed, shaking his head. “Oh, sweetness, no. I am  _ a  _ god. But I am not  _ the _ god.”

“You still haven’t given me your name. That’s not very god-like behavior. I think you’re just a scoundrel come to tease me.” She pouted prettily at him.

He stepped closer to her, towering over her. “A scoundrel, you say? Perhaps.”

With Apollo, she had wanted to flee, but with  _ him…  _ she wanted to close every bit of distance between them. A warmth flushed her cheeks at the thought.

He crooked a finger under her chin, tilting her face upward, then leaned down so that his face was close to hers. His breath was warm on her lips and she ached for him to kiss her. “I am Hades; God of the Dead.”

“What does the God of the Dead want with me?” For a moment, she thought he might finally give in and press his lips to hers. Instead, his eyes sparkled with mischief.

“A dance.”

Persephone hesitated, knowing she ought to refuse. But he was handsome, and devilish, and something about him drew her in. She took his hand.

Hades led her onto the dance floor, twirling her before taking position with her. No one seemed to notice them, which surprised Persephone. He was certainly noticeable. His very gaze felt hypnotic. She’d happily follow him to the ends of the earth. ‘ _ Or _ ’, a small, naughty voice in her head whispered, ‘ _ into a bedroom _ .’ She wished the song would never end. 

“I want the next dance.” A voice broke her from her thoughts, so wrapped up in Hades she’d been lost. Apollo was back, looking determined. Her hands tightened on Hades. 

Hades turned them so that his body was between her and Apollo, glancing back at him. “I don’t believe she wants to dance with you.”

Apollo placed his hand on Hades shoulder. Hades looked at it, and his next words came out as a soft, deadly growl. “Oh, I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Apollo’s arrogant countenance faltered and he removed his hand. He shot Persephone a glare before disappearing back into the crowd. Once he was out of sight, Persephone let out a sigh of relief, unaware that she’d been holding her breath.

All too soon, the song ended, the last notes lingering in the air. Hades released her. “I should be going.” Persephone opened her mouth to protest but he put a gloved finger to her lips. “Fret not, little one. You will see me again soon. You belong to me now, and I will come for you.” With that, he was gone. 

Persephone looked for Eros again. She received a few more offers to dance, all of which she declined. How could any of them compare to the tall, dashing God of the Underworld? Her stomach fluttered at the thought of seeing him again- of being in his arms once more. She hoped he wouldn’t keep her waiting. 

A hand gripped her shoulder and she turned in alarm. “Eros!” she gasped. “You scared me!”

“Are you ready to go?” Eros hiccuped. Persephone laughed.

“You can’t drive us home! You’ve been drinking.”

Eros waved her away. “I’m totally fine.”

“I can drive you home.” Persephone’s heart sank. She and Eros turned to face Apollo. Apollo winked at Persephone. “Wouldn’t want you driving drunk and putting this pretty miss in danger. I’d hate for the next time I see her to be her funeral.”

Eros clapped his shoulder. “You’re a good friend. Come on Kore.” He draped his arm over her shoulders. 

Apollo led them to his car and opened the passenger door for Persephone. She hesitated, offering it to Eros, but her friend insisted she sit up front. The three of them were silent during the long drive home. Once there, Eros stumbled up the driveway muttering. “Come on Kore, bedtime.”

Persephone stepped out of the car, her heart pounding. Behind her, she heard Apollo get out as well. She almost called out for Eros, to ask him to wait up. Instead, she remained quiet, and Eros disappeared inside the house. Apollo turned her to face him, his grip on her arms tight and unyielding. “Alone at last.”

She squirmed, trying to free herself. “I’m very tired, I should be getting to bed…”

“You’ve been giving me bedroom eyes all evening- time to show me what, exactly, has been on your mind.”

Persephone’s eyes widened. “W-What? No, you’re mistaken. I j-just want to go to bed.” His grip on her remained firm. He pressed her up against his car, his body hard against hers. Where Hades warmth against her would have been welcomed, Apollo’s was suffocating, repulsive. 

His hand slowly wandered down her body and she flinched under his touch. “Please stop…” He caught her lips in a bruising kiss, silencing her. She began to struggle harder. For a moment, his weight was off her, and she thought he might let her go. But no, he only opened the car door to push her inside, forcing her onto her back on the seat. She fought him, but he was stronger. He held her down with one hand while forcing her dress up with the other. 

A scream ripped from her throat when Persephone felt him move her panties aside and push into her with one rough thrust. She fought him as hard as she could, but he barely seemed to register any hits she managed to land on him. Apollo gripped her throat with both hands. “Be quiet!” She scratched at his arms, digging her nails into his skin. Her vision blurred but she saw lines of red where her nails had been, feeling the smallest bit of satisfaction. It didn’t last. His hands on her neck grew tighter and tighter. It was getting hard to breathe and her efforts to escape weakened. Darkness began to seep into her vision. She opened her mouth to beg for air, but found she couldn’t speak. His grip on her remained, brutal and suffocating. 

She realized she was going to die. It was happening. There was nothing she could do about it. Her mother would be devastated. Her mom… She wished she could see her one last time… Wished she could tell her she loved her…

Her arms dropped. She no longer had the strength to fight. ‘The stories are wrong,’ she thought, ‘I don’t see a bright light.’ Demeter was in front of her now, calling her name. “Mom!” She ran towards her mother. Was it all just a terrible nightmare? Demeter opened her arms to her and Persephone tackled her in an embrace. Her mother’s familiar floral scent surrounded her. She was warm. She was loved. 

It was then that death claimed her. 


	4. Chapter 4

The room Persephone woke to was cold. Unnaturally cold. She sat up, the realization dawning on her that she was in the middle of a large bed. She should be able to see her breath in little white clouds in front of her, yet there was nothing. Weird. Where was she? She climbed out of the bed and walked to the large window on the far wall of the room, looking out at the unfamiliar view. There was a city below, but not one she’d ever seen before. Had Apollo taken her somewhere? 

“Persephone.” She froze. The voice belonged to a man, but not the man she’d been expecting. 

She slowly turned to face him. “Hades?” He looked different than when she’d seen him at the ball, his skin a soft blue and a black crown resting in his white hair. “Where are we?”

Hades’ face was grim. “The Underworld.”

Persephone frowned. “Why? What happened? I remember… being choked…” Hades’ fist clenched at her words. “Hades… why am I here?”

“You’re dead.” His words had a ring of finality to them. 

It was coming back to her. The tranquility in her final moments… Strong hands carrying her away… “No…” She shook her head. “I can’t be dead. You have to let me go back.”

Hades moved closer to her. She could see remorse in his eyes as he tentatively touched her cheek. “I should not have left your side, and for that, I am sorry. I had other business and I… I didn’t know what he would do. But I cannot return you. You belong to me now.”

Persephone slapped his hand away. “I do not belong to you. I do not belong to anyone! I want to go home!”

“This,” he gestured to the room, “is your home now.”

“So I’m a prisoner.” Persephone crossed her arms, glaring at him. 

“What is dead must stay dead. But I have a better title for you than _ prisoner _ ”.

“And what’s that? Slave? Concubine? Indentured servant?”

“Queen.” He tried to keep his face expressionless, wanting to mask his emotions.

Persephone faltered. “What?”

“I intend to make you my Queen.” He took her hands. “While you are here, you shall rule all that lives and moves and shall have the greatest rights among the deathless gods. Those who defraud you and do not appease your power with offerings, reverently performing rites and paying fit gifts, shall be punished for evermore.”

For a moment, she could only gape at him. Persephone pulled her hands away. “I don’t want to be your Queen… I want to go home!”

Hades watched her, sadness in his eyes. “I am sorry. I cannot allow you to return.”

Persephone threw herself at him, her fists hitting his chest. “You have to let me go! You can’t keep me here!”

He caught hold of her wrists, gently stilling her. “I would move Mount Olympus for you if I had the power. I am sorry… I am so sorry…” She let out a little sob and he enveloped her in his arms. 

“What about my mother?” her voice was muffled, her face buried against his chest 

“Your mother…” He gently stroked her hair. “You mother will miss you. It is very hard to lose a child. But she will live. She will get through it one day at a time. Some day, perhaps not for years to come, but someday, the pain will be less. It will no longer consume her, it will simply be a dull throbbing in her heart. There will come a day when she can no longer remember your voice. She’ll make up a voice for you in her head and tell herself that is what you sounded like. She won’t be able to recall your face easily, your expressions or mannerisms. She’ll rely on photos to remember you. And that may sound horrific to you, to know that you will fade from your own mother’s memory but it… it is a sign of healing.”

Again, Persephone stared at him. “How can you say that so… so calmly? What is wrong with you?”

“I am the God of the Dead, little one. I have learned, over thousands of years, what grief looks like… How it manifests… And how it eventually fades away.”

“So my mother… is going to forget me?” The thought made her chest tighten. 

“Not entirely. She will forget the details, the things that made you human.” His voice was soft, soothing, as if he’d done this a hundred times. 

Persephone pushed away from him. “I need to see her. Please…” 

“You may not like what you find.  _ If _ I take you to see her, she will not be able to see you. Do you really want to see her like this, ravaged by grief and loss?”   
  
She nodded, taking his hands. “Please…” she pleaded, giving him a wide, innocent look. 

Hades looked into her eyes and knew he was already in trouble. How could he deny her, his new Queen?

He offered her his arm and, once she took it, they disappeared from the Underworld.

**~*~*~*~**

It took Persephone a moment to get her bearings when they suddenly appeared outside her house. Hades held her, helping to steady her, until she no longer needed his support. When she moved towards the window, he stopped her. “Persephone… Are you sure?”

Persephone shrugged out of his grasp. “Yes.” She moved towards the window. Demeter was seated at their small kitchen table with her aunt, Hestia. Persephone was surprised to find she could hear them clearly, as if there wasn’t a wall separating them. 

“Why hasn’t he called yet, Hestia? Surely she couldn’t go far?” Demeter had her head in her hands. 

“Don’t worry so much… I’m sure her friend will find her. Artemis is looking too… She’s a good girl, you know she wouldn’t get into any trouble.” Hestia was the most level-headed person Persephone had ever met. Right now, she appreciated her calm, comforting manner. Her mother would need it. 

The phone rang and Demeter jumped to answer it. “Hello? Did you find her?” Persephone could not hear what was said, but she watched the color drain from her mother’s face and the phone slip from her hands. Hestia rose from the table, picking up the phone. She asked a few questions but Persephone wasn’t listening. She focused on her mother, who covered her mouth and shook with silent sobs. Hestia hung up the phone and wrapped her arms around Demeter. They clung to each other and, for the first time, Persephone saw Hestia cry. She felt her own eyes well with tears. 

Persephone moved forward without thinking, passing through the wall. Hades’ hand gripped her upper arm firmly. “She cannot see you. She cannot hear you. It will only upset you to try.”

“Please…” She grabbed fistfuls of his shirt, growing desperate. “You have to let me go back!”

Hades looked over her face, his fingers ghosting a caress along her cheek. “Everyone dies, sweetness. You are not the first, and you are far from the last. They all ask to go back. You understand, don’t you? That no matter how much you plead or cry, I cannot let you go back. There is an order to these things. Not even a king can undo that.”

“You are a cold and cruel king-”

“I am not all-powerful!” He snapped. “Enough of your tears. Come, my  _ Queen _ .” He pulled her against him. “We are going home.” 

She shoved her away. “Your domain is not and will never be my home.” 

He gripped her suddenly, using more force than before. “Sweetness, I have offered you a coveted position. I have brought you to see your mother. I have been good to you. But if you do not stop trying my patience, you will find out just how cold and cruel I can be.” 

She knew she ought to be frightened, but the words he murmured into her ear with a dark growl only ignited a small fire within her. She met his gaze defiantly. “I don’t give a  _ fuck  _ about your patience.” Persephone almost never cussed, those words were forbidden in Demeter’s house, but it dropped from her tongue easily and she watched his eyes glimmer with an emotion she knew meant a fire of his own was stirring. 

Hades wanted to crush his mouth against hers, to show her exactly what she was doing to him, but he refrained. She had just died, after all. Her emotions would be high, and any action he took would take advantage of that. He needed to wait and hope that, once she accepted her death, she would want him as much as he wanted her. 

He decided to take a gentler approach. “I know this is hard for you… But it will only be harder the longer you stay. Trust me.”

“Were you human once?” Her soft query surprised him. 

“No… No, I have always been a god.”

“Oh. I’m sorry…”

“Sorry?” His brow furrowed. “What for, sweetness?”

“You don’t know what it’s like to live. Or die. Sure, you have power. But… do you have a family? Friends? Or have you only known death and grief?”

Hades was at a loss. Persephone took his hand. “Can I visit her again someday? Maybe soon?”

“I… I cannot make any promises…” Her face fell and he swallowed. “But I will try.” Damn it! He’d already broken the rule for her once! He couldn’t do it again! But when she looked so sad and pitiful… _ Get ahold of yourself _ ! He barely knew her. He’d been watching her since the night she summoned him, but that hardly gave him real insight into who she was. Hades knew there was power within her, a fire yet to be unleashed. The Fates had told him who she would become. But he wanted to know her now, wanted to know her thoroughly. Hades wanted a marriage with meaning. With… dare he say it… love. 

His first marriage had only ended in blood and tears. 


	5. Chapter 5

_ “Sweetheart?” _

_ Hades looked up from the paperwork at his wife standing in the doorway. Minthe. Once upon a time, looking at her had made his chest swell. These days… not so much. Despite using an endearment, he could tell by her clipped tone that she was angry. “What is it, my dear?” _

_ “Did you fuck Hera?” Minthe crossed her arms, a tabloid hanging loosely from one hand.  _

_ “What?” Hades sat up, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. “What drivel have they published now?” _

_ “Ya know, it makes sense.” The smile Minthe offered him had malice behind it. “Is that why Hera’s such a bitch? Is that why she gossips about me to all your little rich friends? Is she jealous?” _

_ Hades rose, crossing the room to his wife. He brought his arms around her. “Minthe… sweetness… I won’t lie to you. Hera and I had a thing, a long time ago.” _

_ Minthe shoved him away. “So it’s true?” _

_ Hades shook his head. “I ended things with her before you and I were married.” _

_ “So you were still sleeping with her while we were dating?” Minthe threw the tabloid at him. “That photo looks pretty fucking recent!” _

_ He looked down at the cover. The photo was recent, but it was just the two of them talking. Hardly evidence of a clandestine meeting. “Minthe, this was business.” _

_ “At our house?” _

_ “Yes. Hera is a friend, I don’t make her come to the office.” _

_ “A friend you used to sleep with.” _

_ “Gods, are you looking for a fight? Is that what you want, Minthe?” He threw the tabloid aside. “Are you actually upset about the fucking photo, or was that just a convenient reason for your fight of the day?” _

_ “Fight of the day?” Minthe scoffed. “Don’t try and shrug this off. Just last weekend, I saw Hera whispering to two of her little groupies. I know she was talking about me!” _

_ “Not everything is about you!” Hades had been trying, he really had, to not get heated but Minthe was good at getting a rise from him.  _

_ Minthe shook her head, gesturing exasperatedly. “Why can’t you just stand up for me? Why can’t you ever defend me?”  _

_ “What is there to defend?” Minthe’s hand struck his cheek and Hades took a staggering step back. Breathing heavily, he clutched his cheek. “You have the nerve to accuse me of infidelity as if you aren’t sleeping around. You’re angry. You’re bitter. You’re paranoid. You make snide comments about Hera, sometimes to her face! You’ve encouraged your friend to go after Hera’s husband. Tell me, what is there to defend?” _

_ “Fuck you.” Minthe left him standing in his office.  _

**~*~*~*~**

Persephone was pretty sure Hades was having a bad dream. His slumped over position made it difficult to tell, but his jerking and muttering didn’t seem happy. She looked around his office from the doorway, a little nervous to enter. He hadn’t told her not to come in, but he hadn’t invited her either. They hadn’t really spoken much since returning to the Underworld, leaving her mother and Hestia crying in the kitchen. Persephone couldn’t stand to watch. 

Hades had told her to make herself at home. He promised that he would take her to see the city when the weather was nicer. At present, it was rainy and cold. Persephone had made herself some tea and watched the rain, sitting on the floor in front of her bedroom window. She’d had a good cry. She’d curled up and slept. She was feeling better. 

Persephone had gone looking for Hades and found him in his office, slumped over his desk. She tentatively crossed the threshold. No alarms sounded, no traps were triggered. Persephone let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. She tiptoed across the room and gently nudged his shoulder. 

Hades woke immediately, his head snapping up. He looked around, disoriented, until his gaze settled on Persephone. “Forgive me, I must have nodded off. What troubles you?”

“Nothing…” Persephone nervously played with her fingers. “I was just… lonely.”

“Have a seat.” With a wave of his hand, Hades brought one of his arm chairs closer to the desk. 

Persephone sat. “You said… that I would be Queen.”

Hades nodded, looking at her over his glasses. “Have you decided whether or not you’ll accept the title?”

“If I do… does that mean we’ll get married?” She watched him curiously. 

“We would have to marry before you took the title, so yes. We would be married.” Hades took off his glasses, no longer focused on his work. 

Persephone hesitated. “How… would that work? You’re a god, right? Can a god marry a human?” 

Hades chuckled. “I am a god, as you say. You think I can’t marry whomever I want?”

“Well yes but-”

He held up his hand. “I understand what you meant. Persephone, did you know that humans can become gods? We call it Apotheosis. I would… transfer, may be the best word… I would transfer some of my power to you, using my blood. Every night, you must sit in the flames and feast on ambrosia. It takes about a week for most, but for you… I think it will be faster.”

Persephone was puzzled. “Why would it be faster for me?”

“This is what you were born for. It is your destiny, to rule by my side.”

“So I don’t really have a choice in the matter?” She frowned. 

Hades paused, choosing his words carefully. “I do not control these things. Your life was mapped by the Fates long before you were born. You would have to ask them.”

Persephone rose. “Where do I find them?”

Hades sat back in his chair. “It is the middle of the night. If you wish, I will take you to see them in the morning. They work a few floors below me.”

“If it’s the middle of the night, why aren’t you sleeping?” She crossed her arms. 

“As I recall, I was, until someone disturbed me.” He chuckled at the pink tint that rose to her cheeks. “I don’t sleep much, truthfully. Go and rest, Persephone.”

“Fine.” She walked to the door, looking back at him. “Try to get some sleep, ok? Sleeping at your desk doesn’t count.”

“I’ll do my best.” 

Persephone disappeared and Hades let out a sigh. She was probably right, he should sleep. But he wasn’t keen to go back to that dream. He hadn’t thought about Minthe in a long time, so why now? He wanted to forget.

**~*~*~*~**

Persephone was a morning person. Hades found her humming to herself in the kitchen over a pot of coffee and a sizzling stove. He grumbled a good morning and poured himself a cup while she put breakfast on the table. Looking at her, he realized she hadn’t changed her clothes. 

“Persephone,” he gulped down his coffee, “you’re welcome to any of the clothes in your closet. They belonged to someone who… doesn’t live here anymore.”

She looked at him. Why was she blushing again? “No offense…” Persephone hesitated. “But they’re not really my style… They’re tight and… kind of… slutty.” She looked away from him. 

Hades laughed with a mouthful of eggs. “You know, you’re right. I’ll take you shopping after work and you can pick out whatever you like.” It was probably for the best, he didn’t know how he’d feel seeing her in his Minthe’s clothing. “Are you ready to face the Fates?”

Persephone nodded, setting her cup down. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

**~*~*~*~**

Hades didn’t visit the Fates often. They were cryptic, always watching him with knowing smiles. They creeped him out. The Fates knew all that had happened and everything that would come to pass. And they were smug about it. 

He escorted Persephone to their desk. Lachesis was waiting, her hands clasped under her chin. “I see the Dread Queen has come to pay us a visit.”

Persephone looked at Hades. “Does she mean me?”

Hades offered her a small nod and gently propelled her towards the desk. 

She opened her mouth to speak but Lachesis cut her off. “I know why you’re here. You want to know if you can change your fate.” She regarded Persephone for a moment. “Why would you want to? You’re dead, you can’t change that. The other option is to work for Aidoneus doing… shade things.”

Hades balked. “How is it you’ve worked here this long and you don’t even know what the shades do?”

Lachesis ignored him, her eyes on Persephone. “Be Queen. You will be a great and powerful queen, feared by many and loved by all.”

“How can you know that? I wouldn’t know how to be Queen to humans, let alone… I don’t know anything about the Underworld!”

“You have the rest of forever to learn. It will come in time. Trust Aidoneus to guide you, but more importantly, trust in yourself. You can do this.” She and Persephone watched each other for a long moment. Persephone didn’t know why, but she believed her. 

Hades gently squeezed her hand. “Any more questions?” Persephone shook her head. “Then would you like a tour of the building?” She nodded and Hades guided her away. 

He led her to the main entrance. “Let's start at the beginning, shall we?” The nymph at the front desk rose when she saw him. Persephone stared at her long, pointy ears. 

“Your majesty!” She ran over to him and he could tell she was worked up about something.

Hades sighed. Lyra was still fairly new. She was sweet and eager to work, but also prone to worrying. “Yes?” He turned to her. 

Lyra looked nervously at Persephone, and then to Hades. “I tried to stop her, but she insisted on seeing you. She’s waiting in your office.”

He narrowed his eyes. “ _ Who _ is waiting?”

His mousey assistant gulped, her anxiety made worse by the red tint seeping into his irises. “Your wife, sir.”


End file.
